


Buster Girls Gaiden - Buster Breaker

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Heel TF, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A villainous Heel needs a partner, what better way than to make one out of a hero?
Kudos: 1





	Buster Girls Gaiden - Buster Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for ChaosbladeEX/NeoOmnimon on DA.

The fabric between dimensions had been severely damaged thanks to the experiments in one world by Magnus Corp and in another by Atlas Corp. The partnership between the two heads of their respective companies would usher in a new wave of terrible events for both of the cities that they were centralized in, something that had already started to affect the heroines that fought to protect them.

But while the new dangers from the other dimensions were one thing, the big men in charge still had their own chips to play in this elaborate game of theirs. Atlas Grimwald, the young head of Atlas Corp, wanted to toy with the Buster Force that populated his partner’s world. And so he offered a bounty. A positively delightful reward. Something that only the strongest and the most cunning of people cash in on.

All they had to do was capture one of the Buster Force members, it didn’t matter which one, and bring them under his sway. Of course, he let the specific wording stay vague to encourage them to do anything and everything that they could possibly think of, just to get the upper hand over these super powered girls, since he knew how tough they could be thanks to the woman who served as one of his enforcers.

One of the people that heard about the bounty was a woman whose normal day to day life involved schooling the next generation. But by night, she was a completely different gal, willing to risk it all in matches that no real man or woman should ever partake in. She loved the excitement of putting your life on the line like that, the showmanship of it all and the fame that came with it.

The issue was… There weren’t really any competitors, at least none that could match her pace. So when she heard about a chance to find a brand new Face that could serve as her counterpart, and one that just might be the fresh blood she had been hunting for? She couldn’t stop herself from heading over to the other dimension. While donned in her favorite outfit, of course.

Now, she just had to Break a few people, and then everything would come naturally.

\---

“These holes that’ve been popping up are starting to get really annoying!”

A young lady’s voice echoed through the streets as she headed home from school. She was Buster Yellow, otherwise known as Monica, and between everything that had been happening to her plus the new threats that were popping up through the fabric between dimensions… Yeah, she barely got any proper free time. It was school or work, and barely any time for fun!

Just as she was whining about having no time to herself, she heard her bracelet start beeping. Another threat was nearby, the difference in tone compared to the normal alarm meant that it was one of those new ones. She couldn’t even get ahold of the others, as the communications seemed to be jammed. 

Monica huffed, breaking into a sprint towards the source of the signature that she had picked up on. “I’m gonna show whoever’s causing trouble a thing or two about timing!” She shouted into the skies above. She was going to transform quickly, slam her hammer through the baddie, and then be back in time for dinner. Heck, she’d probably try and crash at Raine’s just for the day, so somebody could tell her that things were going to get better.

As she made it to the signature, the skies above started darkening. Dark clouds were rolling in, the powerful sound of trembling thunder filling the air around her, as a laugh accompanied it not moments later.

The scene itself was… A giant wrestling ring. With several people currently cheering for the woman that stood in the middle, laughing at a set of passed out competitors laying around her. “Is that the best that this world can offer!? IS THIS ALL THAT THIS WORLD CAN GIVE ME!?”

At least this one was open about the fact that she was from another world. That, and she had gone through the effort of making all of her brainwashing way too obvious. The crowd cheering around the ring? Their eyes were gleaming and their irises had seemingly split in two down the middle. Combine that with their obnoxious loud supportive calls for the woman in the middle, and… Yeah, she should probably just get to work.

“The world’s got a lot more to give!” Monica cried out as she grabbed one of the ropes, swinging into the ring with a grin on her face. She had to appreciate a simple foe, it meant she had to think less! “Stop what you’re doing, and I won’t have to pound your face in!” She shouted once more, brandishing her bracelet as it started shining golden.

Her attempts to seem confident and assertive were brushed away by another laugh from the woman, who turned towards her with her arms folded over one another. Now that she could get another good look at her, she was wearing a jet black spandex suit that covered up a lot of the important areas, while leaving a few utterly exposed. Namely her hips, her ripped stomach, and her shoulders. Those exposed areas however were decked out in devilish hearts ripped in two down the middle, the woman’s personal insignia.

“If you want me, Passion Breaker, to stop? Then you’re gonna have to break me, girl!” The blonde wrestler-like villainess, whose face was partly covered in a mask to expose the two half hearts tattooed on each cheek, laughed as she flexed her body just a little. “Give me everything you’ve got, and you might just be able to do something!”

Monica grinned. Sure, the woman in front of her kinda shared the same name as those girls that had been a thorn in everyone’s side, but she was at least ten times simpler! “If power’s what you want, I’ve got power for days! BUSTERIZE!” She cried out as she raised her hand into the air, her normal school uniform quickly getting covered in golden energies that transformed it into a uniform fit for a heroine. A yellow and white dress that served to be both cute and sexy with the exposed cleavage, serving to compliment the new ribbon that kept her hair snugly held in a single ponytail.

The transformed heroine swung her hand down, her heart-adorned hammer appearing mid-swing as the force of her power caused the entire ring to shake, knocking the defeated combatants away in the process. “Buster Yellow, here to show you what she’s got!”

Passion Breaker’s grin grew bigger as she held her arms out, tightening her body as every muscle started outlining against her spandex. “GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT, HERO! SHOW ME THAT PASSION IN YOUR BLOOD!”

“I’ll give you something alright!” She shouted as she dashed straight towards the villainess. She didn’t even need one of her special moves, her pure strength should be good enough!

The yellow-haired heroine brought her hammer back before smashing it straight into the villainess’ chest… Only for the hammer to crack, causing a bit of sweat to run down the side of her head. “That’s new!” She shouted in surprise, just about to jump back to safety…

Only for Passion Breaker to grab her by the leg, her arm bulging as she slammed her straight into the floor below. “You’re not going anywhere, HERO!” She shouted before tossing her into the air, taking advantage of her mistake to give her the appropriate punishment.

As Buster Yellow hung ever slightly in the air, gravity taking a moment to catch up with her, the villainess leapt up and wrapped her arms around her legs and her torso while pinning her legs around her arms, keeping the two closely knit as gravity started yanking them back down. All while the villainess let out one primal roar of glory.

“PASSION DISASTER!”

The two rapidly spun in the air, only for the heroine to end up on the bottom as she was violently slammed into the ring once more. The very foundation of the stage started to break apart thanks to the power behind the move, leaving her more than a little shaken as the villainess got back up.

“Is that the best you’ve got? You should know better than to challenge a Heel in her element, HERO!” Passion Breaker shouted from the depths of her heart as she stood there, waiting for her to make her next move. All while her eyes glinted, her grin widening as the conditions had been set up.

Buster Yellow slowly got up, definitely needing a few weeks in bed after being thrown around like that. Not just that, but if not for the fact that her face was practically pressed against the villainess’ breasts just moments prior, she would’ve probably been more hurt by that attack than she already was.

Still, if there was one thing she was, it was clever!

“BusterChanger!” The golden-eyed heroine cried out as she let her hand glide by her face, the golden glow transferring onto her outfit. “So you’re a Heel, eh? What if I end up the Heel to your Heel?” The surprisingly clever girl cried out with glee as the glow subsided, revealing her brand new outfit…

What was the best way to look like a Heel? Well for one, you had to wear the appropriate kind of outfit. In Monica’s case, that happened to be tight yellow-and-white spandex that clung to her body as tight as it could. Though it had a little bit of trouble around her chest thanks to how naturally busty she was, that didn’t stop her from looking the best that she could.

That was just the base parts of the suit however. The separation between colors took on the same jagged feel as the hearts all over Passion Breaker, making her look wilder with just a small touch. Combine that with a set of boots that were lined with a couple of spikes and a heel that was ready to grind any loser into the dirt, and she had a new dominant feel. 

Of course she couldn’t neglect her face. Instead of going for a mask, she went for a full-face tattoo of a heart, one that was cracked all over compared to the clean rip down the middle of her opponent. After all, she had to look like the bigger heel, and since her enemy didn’t add spikes or heels or anything, she had to compensate!

“Heh, round two? No, this is the real round one!” Buster Yellow cracked her knuckles as she even played up her new role, stomping her heel down and causing the floor underneath to crack a little from her strength. “I’ll make you beg for forgiveness, and then toss that forgiveness in the trash when I whoop your ass!”

Passion Breaker grinned. “NOW!” She shouted as the hearts on her body started glowing. “YOU FELL FOR EVERY LAST STEP OF MY PLAN, HERO! NOW EMBRACE YOUR ROLE AS A HEEL!” Her word were so outright evil, playing up her own role so badly. She was an entertainer at heart, after all.

Her attack was too fast. It was like she was there one moment, and the next several hundreds fists were smashing into her opponent. Every single one that made an impact caused a broken heart to appear where she had hit the girl, and with how many hits it took, there was seemingly no end to the onslaught.

Every attack that hit caused a little more of Buster Yellow’s morals to degrade. The rapid nature of the attacks leaving little time to keep her mind in check, just as the villain had prepared for.

Her will to fight for her friends? Nonsense. Heroism? Cliché. Beating her enemies within an inch of their life and then taunting them over their weakness? Now that was the good shit! Corrupt thoughts like that were filling her, causing the broken hearts on her to sink into her and stain her skin…

Eventually, the pain was too much. The heroine fell to the ground, with her enemy standing above her. A shattered heart was embedded in Passion Breaker’s back, her powerful aura radiating off her body in the very same same shape. All while she said one last that sealed the deal!

“PASSION! BROKEN!”

The girl known as Buster Yellow was defeated on that day. And the girl that got back up, whose outfit was now more jagged and wild to match her heel persona? The girl whose skin had turned a thick yet violent looking gold, to go with her heart having been remodeled into something much more vile? She was ready for another round with the big bitch that gave her what for.

“Round two, Passion Bitch! When I’m done with you, Buster Breaker’s gonna be the only thing on your mind when I shove my boot up your ass!”

This was the partner who Passion Breaker had longed for. The reward money from the shitty boy himself would finance their endeavors for a long time, as the two of them would have a whole new arena on their hands in the form of this entire world. Right now, none of that mattered. There was only one thing that mattered...

She had a date with Buster Breaker, their fists flying towards each other as they fought for who was going to be on top between them...


End file.
